Lucky Charm
by andthegirlsays
Summary: A fluffy drabble. Set in some time after "Novation". Ella came to visit her Aunt Olivia, Walter, and a man called Peter.


Title: Lucky Charm

Rating: G

Summary: A fluffy drabble. Set in some time after "Novation". Ella came to visit her Aunt Olivia, Walter, and a man called Peter.

Note: I don't usually write fan fictions, so I hope you enjoy this!

Peter and Olivia are in the office room in the Harvard lab, figuring out a case with no break through. Walter is outside of the room doing one his experiments. Peter was tired and needed a break from the case today. He stopped what he was doing and gazed at Olivia. She was still intent on finishing on this case. Like always. She noticed his gazing and felt a bit jealous that he doesn't take the world on his shoulders like she does. Peter was fiddling with pen and smirking at Olivia when a little girl's voice echoed across the quiet lab outside of the room. "Aunt Liv! Are you here?"

Peter smiled at Olivia and leaned back in his chair. Olivia quickly got out of her chair, startled to know that Ella, her niece, came to visit. "Sounds like Ella" he laughed.

Olivia was about to open the door to greet Ella, when she gave a confused face. Shocked to hear that Peter knows her niece's name and maybe more about herself! "How did you know? I have a-"

Olivia was intrupted by Ella as she was grabbing her arm. "I found you, Liv!"

Olivia's thoughts about Peter went away as she bent down to give Ella a big long hug. Peter came out of the room and smiled to see Olivia and Ella together. He's knows it's something Olivia doesn't get to do every day.

Peter, Olivia, and Walter were all together and visiting with Ella. Out of curiosity, Ella asked Olivia about the man she haven't met before. "Olivia, who's he? Does he work here? Is he your boyfriend?"

Peter chuckled. It reminded him of the times when he's with Ella and how she's always like a lucky charm to him. It's ironic that even when no one remembers him in this timeline, Ella still makes him feel like he still got a bit of hope here. Olivia blushed for second and quickly tried to act like there's nothing more to the man than just a friend or so. "No, sweetie, he's not my boyfriend. He sort of works here."

Peter went up to the little girl. "Hey Ella. I'm Peter. I sort of work here." Ella chuckled.

Olivia tucked Ella's hair behind her ear. "I'm going to meet your mom from the parking lot. I know she's out there all alone."

"Okay, Liv." Ella looked down and feeling a bit guilty for ditching her mom at the parking lot but she was so excited to see her aunt today.

Olivia knew what Ella was thinking. "Oh, Ella. Just promise me next time you stay with your mother." She gave Ella a kiss on the cheek to cheer her up. Ella giggled and nodded.

Olivia stood up straight and awkwardly asked Walter to look after Ella for a few minutes. "Oh, yes. The coffeecake is almost done."

She gave an impatient face at Walter. "Walter. I need you to look after Ella for a bit."

Peter felt frustrated and left out. "Olivia, I'll look after Ella. You can go find Rachel." He looked at Olivia hoping she can trust him. "Don't worry. Ella will be fine. Don't you trust me?"

Olivia, again, a bit shocked of his knowledge about her family, felt like it's alright to trust him with Ella and Walter. "Okay." They gave each other looks that made Walter uncomfortable. Walter, who was still ignoring the man called, Peter, gave Olivia a face of 'Why are leaving me here with him?' Olivia shrugged and went out of the lab. Walter sighed and focused on his coffeecakes.

"I'm bored." Ella stated.

"Yep. That's Ella." Peter said under his breath.

Walter faced Peter and Ella. "Ahh just in time for coffeecakes, my dear."

"Oh, yummy!" Ella quipped.

Peter grinned. As Walter and Ella were eating, Peter can't help but repeat a little memory he does to Ella in the other timeline, how they really got to know each other the first time. " Hey Ella. How about I show you a coin trick?"

Walter was startled to hear from the man who would know about a coin trick, something his son, who passed away, would love to do and kept a collection of coins. Walter quietly ate his coffeecake alone and watched this man taught Ella how to flip the coin. This man was a lot like the boy he raised. It's getting harder for him to keep ignoring the man and denying that this man is his son. His alternate son. A son he would tether to. Walter pushed his feelings back with guilt of having second chances with the son he lost, not once, but twice before. Luckily, he was distracted by these feelings of guilt when finally Olivia and Rachel came into the lab. Ella ran to her mother in excitement. " Look mom I can make a coin trick. Peter taught me how!"

Rachel laughed and grabbed Ella's hand and walked in to see everyone at eating their coffeecakes and Ella doing her coin trick. Olivia looked at Walter in disblief. They're both fond of the man, any way.

This is Peter's lucky day. Things were looking up and feeling like what it used to be before everyone forgot who he was. He needed that little hope. Of course it was Ella who made it happen.

The End.


End file.
